It is known in the prior art to run internal combustion engines on cycles such as a Diesel cycle, an Otto cycle, or an Atkinson cycle. These cycles all have distinct characteristics, but each has disadvantages that prevent them from achieving higher levels of efficiency while maintaining high power outputs. Increasing the efficiency of engines designed to complete one of these cycles has proven to be challenging. In a conventional engine part of the challenge stems from the fact that all the processes such as compression, combustion and expansion, happen within the same space only at different times. Additional challenges stem from an inability to create high compression in the compression chamber and the inability to maintain the compressed volume at a constant volume over an interval sufficient to optimize combustion for various operating conditions or loads. Furthermore, with the exception of the Atkinson cycle, which is not completed in a typical combustion engine, efficiency is loss because the expansion cycle is prematurely ended before the products of the combustion process are exhausted and replaced with a fresh intake.